1. Field
A highly efficient thermoelectric material with an improved figure of merit and method of producing the same is disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
The thermoelectric effect is a reversible and direct energy conversion between heat and electricity, which is generated by transfer of electrons and holes in the material.
The thermoelectric effect may be divided into a Peltier effect and a Seebeck effect, wherein the Peltier effect provides cooling using a temperature difference between ends of a thermoelectric material and is generated by an applied current, and the Seebeck effect provides power generated using an electromotive force generated by a temperature difference between ends of a thermoelectric material.
Currently, thermoelectric materials are applied to active cooling systems of semiconductor equipment and electronic devices in which suitable thermal management is difficult to provide by a passive cooling system. The demand for thermoelectric cooling is expanding into other cooling applications, such as precision temperature control for DNA synthesis, and the like, where providing suitable thermal control is difficult using a coolant gas compression system.
Thermoelectric cooling is a vibration-free, low-noise, and eco-friendly cooling technology that does not use a coolant gas that can cause environmental problems. Thus, if a high efficiency thermoelectric cooling material is developed which provides improved cooling efficiency, the application of thermoelectrics may be expanded into general purpose cooling such as refrigeration, air conditioning, and the like.
Furthermore, if a thermoelectric material is applied to a location where heat is released, such as a heat-emitting part in a car engine, or an industrial factory, electricity may be generated. The technology is highlighted as a new renewable energy source.
Thermoelectric electricity generation is being already operated in space probes of Mars and Saturn, where solar energy is not available.
Nonetheless, there remains a need for an improved thermoelectric material.